


A First Time

by helens78



Category: Velvet Goldmine RPF
Genre: Experimental, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-09
Updated: 2003-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan's never done this before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First Time

"You ever done this before?"

"Yes!" A pause. "No."

"Didn't think so. Come here." A sigh, a few soft moans, a wince, a soft grunt. "Relax."

"Easy for you to say," breathless. A long breath. "All right, try it again."

A strong push, a heartfelt moan, a long, slow stroke, a high, keening whimper.

"You all right?"

"Mmm-ummm."

A laugh, a tight squeeze around the waist. Another laugh. Another long, slow stroke.

"Oh, _fuck_ , Ewan..."

A delighted smile. "You like it."

An incredulous laugh. "Yes, I like it."

An eternity of soft, whispering sounds; a distinct noise of flesh on flesh.

"Ewan, touch me."

A hoarse laugh. "Getting close?"

"Touch me!"

A kiss on the shoulder. A firm grip, a gasp, a shuddering, slow breath.

A whisper. _"Come for me, Jonny."_

A soft cry, followed by a few sharp thrusts and a louder one.

An impact: bodies falling hard on the mattress, one on the other.

"We'll do this again?" A hopeful invitation.

An audible smirk. "Yeah, Jonny. We'll do this again."


End file.
